The Med School
by ImNotPregnant
Summary: Back in the past - the Med School specifically. I used the known facts.


**I was in the mood to write something from Huddy past long time ago. Now I finally find some time. Short story about what happened 20 years ago. I tried to use every known information.**

**Enjoy and please review I´d like to know what did you think. Thanks**

...

THE MED SCHOOL

The alarm clock was practically screaming. It was already the fourth time, but there was always just a hand switching it off and then it was calm again. There was only breathing coming from under the blanket and long dark curly hair resting on a pillow, altough it was already after 10 am.

Suddenly the door opened.

,,Come on. You don´t want to oversleep your first day of school, do you?" little blondie standing in the door said.

,,Go away." sounded from the bed.

,,I told you not to attend a school-party when you´re not even visiting the school yet." the blondie replied.

,,Now, get up. It´s almost half past 10."

Right when the curly sleeper heard those words, she made a jump in her bed.

,,What? It´s impossible, my alarm clock´s set up." she glanced at it.

,,Yeah, but you already switched it off fourtimes."

,,Oh shit!"

...

As it turns out, she wasn´t the only one late of course. But she was definatelly the youngest person late that day.

She made her way right to her endocrinology class. It was already on, when she opened the door. She just slightely nodded on a lecturer in front to say hello and was looking about for a place to sit. Only the teacher didn´t want her to come off scot-free.

,,I´m pretty punctual person as you´ll find out soon. So I´d like you to come on time to my lectures in the future, miss...?"

,,Cuddy, sir. And I appologize for this." she said easily sitting down.

,,All right, miss Cuddy. But remember, if you´re late for a surgery, your patient possibly won´t be that tolerant."

´_Asshole´_ she thought, but she just smiled briefly. ,,Probably not." she replied.

The teacher got over it and continued his lecture.

Cuddy was writting down her notes. She was tired and her brain didn´t want to think today. She was tired and bored , so she started to coil her hair around her finger. She looked around her class and noticed a guy practically starring at her. She turned her head to the teacher, but when she looked back he was still gazing. Then she remembered she met him before, in a bookstore.

When the class was over, Lisa stood up slowly heading to the door. She glanced him again.

They were now smiling at each other. It seemed he´s going to talk to her when suddenly some of Lisa´s friends she already made came to her.

,,Hi, Liz. You wanna go party again tonight?" he said placing his arm around her shoulders and smiling nicely at her.

She was distracted for a while so she didn´t notice the ´bookstore´ guy leaving the room. He left without a word, because of the guy showing up. She was a little pissed, but ,,Why not." she said to her friend eventually.

...

Her new friends picked her up in her room. She was wearing simple red dress, but she looked amazing in it.

,,Wow, you´re hot!" one of her friends told her.

,,Thanks." she smiled.

,,Ready to go?" another one asked.

,,Yeah."

And they made there way to the street to take a cab.

Cuddy was slightely shaking because of the cold. Everybody was looking forward to go out together again.

They were waiting for about 5 minutes, when she saw HIM again. He was heading to some club on the other side of the street. He sighted her too and stopped for a while looking at her.

He got a load of her. ,,WOW!" he signed with his mouth silently. She laughed a little, but now his friends hurried him along to the club. He just shruged his shoulders innocently.

Lisa was watching them while they were going down there.

,,What´s there?" she asked her friends who didn´t notice her flirting with that guy.

,,Some hoedown, I think." answered one of them.

,,I heard it´s cool there." said another.

,,Why don´t we try it there. I´m already bored with waiting and I´m cold." Lisa brought in.

,,Ok."

,,Why not."

They all agreed so they went there eventually. It was dark in there and the only light were colourful flashing people were there already. Music was loud, but it was perfect. The air was filled with smoke, people were dancing or having fun differently.

,,You want something to drink, Lisa?" guys asked her.

,,Yes, margaritha, please. Thanks."

She was looking around and waiting for her drink. The DJ was playing her favourite song. She was listening to it carefully and moving on rhytm slightely.

Suddenly someone placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

,,You shouldn´t wear something like this in here. It´s dangerous." the ´bookstore´ guy told her smiling.

She didn´t understand.

,,You think somebody could bother me, make a pass at me?" she asked jokingly.

,,Absolutely, but also someone could get a heart-attack."

,,Right." she laughed.

,,Greg House." he said shaking her hand.

,,Lisa..."

,,...Cuddy. Yeah I know. People always remember troublemakers." he interrupted her and added with irony. He was looking in her eyes and couldn´t resist the original colour of it.

,,I´m not, I just don´t like getting up early." she smiled.

,,Yeah tell me about it, waking up at 11 o´clock, terrible." he was really fun. It was a good thing, he loved her smile.

,,You want something to drink?"he asked eventually.

,,Uh..." she was looking around to find her friends and when she did they were just blinking at her and giving thumbs up. She smiled ,,...OK, why not."

He made a move to let her go in front of him. While she did he was checking out her ass smiling for himself. She was pretty sexy.

,,So what would you like to drink?" he asked when they got to the bar.

,,Margaritha, please."

,,Tequlia girl, huh?" he blikned and smiled at her.

,,Sure." she smiled back ,,And you are...?"

,,Awesome! Oh you mean the drink, just a beer guy." he said ironically.

They laughed and House ordered their drinks. Standing next to the bar dangerously close to one another they were drinking and chating for about an hour. They were enjoying each other´s company and had lots of fun. They were flirting and slightely touching each other´s arms and shoulders using every opportunity to do that.

Then another Cuddy´s favorite song sounded in her ears. A love song this time. He noticed her listening to it more closely.

,,You dance?" she faced him eventually.

,,I´m not sure if it´s the right word for it. Also it depends on who do I dance with." he answered smiling.

She smiled back. ,,Try me." she offered seductively.

He nodded looking in her eyes taking her hand softly and heading to the floor with her.

He placed his hands on the small of her back nearly touching her butt. She smiled slightely and wrapped her arms around his neck softly palming it with her fingers. The tention between their body´s made them both a little nervous, but it was nice as well. Lisa breathed heavily when House clasped her closer to his chest smelling her hair. It felt so good for both of them. Now they were palming each other dancing slowly.

House moved his head further from hers and their eyes met again. There was electricity streaming from one to another and finally their lips locked the first time. The taste of her lips made him crazy and their kiss was deepening. She became so passionate she bit his tongue lightely. They were so close now they could feel the whole shape of each other´s bodies.

The song ended and they broke the kiss still breathing deep. The heat between them was burning them. Without a word they left the club.

...

Both of them standing in front of Cuddy´s door, kissing and touching were getting in the room. Lisa finally opened the door and they got inside.

,,Where´s your room-mate?" House asked between the kisses.

,,Staying the night at her boyfriend´s." she couldn´t even breathe.

She took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Now he grappled her in his arms.

,,Where´s the bedroom?" he asked

She showed him the way and kissed him passionately.

He laid her on the bed getting off her dress and kissing her neck. Then he moved to her breasts while she was working on his jeans. Cuddy was moaning when he was stimulating her clitoris. They continued touching and pleasing each other impassionately not untill they were excited enough to come to the point and their bodies interlocked.

It was a beautiful night for both of them. They were exploring each other´s bodies and novelty engulfed them. They simply couln´t get enough of one another that night.

The sun was already shinning through the window when they fell asleep. Laying in each other´s arms breathing calmly they were enjoying the warmth flashing from their naked bodies.

Memory that nobody can wipe out.


End file.
